Puzzle Pieces
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: A collection of stand alone YuGiOh sentences and minificlets. [Puzzleshipping. AU & NonAU. Yaoi, religious imagery, language, etc. ]


_Disclaimer: YGO no mine. (Could I win it in a game of Tetris?)_

Author's Note: Written for my friend Lessa for Xmas. X3 Enjoy!

_(PS. I should probably explain the five areas these fics dabble in (And, please bare in mind that they are all stand-alone):_

_Non-AU where Yami leaves after the final arc._

_Non-AU(ish) where Yami finds a way to stay after the final arc._

_Non-AU when Yami/Atemu is Pharaoh and doesn't know Yugi._

_AU that takes place in Ancient Egypt where Yugi is Yami/Atemu's younger brother (named "Heba") and Anzu is his sister._

_Just plain AU._

_Again, each little section is stand-alone, but just so you don't get too confused… there you go. XD)_

_WARNINGS: Yaoi, shonen-ai, incest, language, religious themes/ideas, randomness, AU & Non-AUness, etc._

**xXx**

_**Puzzle Pieces **_

**  
—A Collection of YuGiOh Sentences & Mini Ficlets—**

**xXx**

**Voice**

And in the darkness of the night, in the solitude of his room, he swore he heard someone calling him: the urging whisper of a young man, pleading for his help.

_Click._ Another piece in place.

**xXx**

**Memories**

He wanted to remember; truly he did… but, at the same time, knew that his lost memories— no matter how precious— could never be as precious as the ones he had gained.

**xXx**

**Gods**

"It is only blasphemous if gods don't marry each other," Atemu whispers to Heba, kissing each cherished finger. "And we, my brother, are both gods."

**xXx**

**Ribbon**

_If fate were a tangible object, no doubt it would be a red ribbon_, Yami thinks as Yugi teasingly ties their hands together, promising to never let the bond loosen.

**xXx**

**Waiting**

In life, Yugi had often wondered if everyone shared the same Heaven; in life, Yugi had often prayed that they did… in death, Yugi was thrilled to find his answer—and both men cried as they embraced for the first time.

**xXx**

**Lullaby**

_Hush, don't cry, my little light_

_For I am here for you_

_Through the darkness of the night_

_I am here for you_

_Come to me for comfort_

_Come here for support_

_For I am here, my little light,_

_Throughout the darkest night_

_Throughout all your wanderings _

_Though you may travel far_

_Whenever you have need of me_

_Wish on the nearest star_

_I'll be here inside your heart_

_Forever and a day_

_Just close your eyes and think of me_

_And I'll be on my way_

_Hush, don't cry, my little light_

_For I am here with you_

_Though the troubles of the night_

_I am here with you_

_No matter what is taking place_

_No matter what may start_

_I am here, my little light,_

_Always inside your heart_

**xXx**

**Fear**

If love, as they said, was truly a game, then there was no way that Yami could lose… but still, that didn't keep him from fearing he would.

**xXx**

**Forever**

People often promised infinity without understanding; people often swore eternity without thinking. Yami, however, knew both very well—knew how minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, millennia could drag and change and shift and crack…

And because of that, he knew he'd love Yugi forever.

**xXx**

**Snow**

They walked together through the drifting white puffs, rosy cheeks glowing like Christmas lights.

**xXx**

**Solitaire**

There was nothing more amusing, Yugi decided, than watching Yami lose to himself in solitaire.

**xXx**

**Shadow**

Tilting her head and squinting her eyes, Anzu glanced back at Yugi's shadow— but though it had seemed… _different_… mere moments before, it looked normal, now.

**xXx**

**Three Wishes**

"Lastly," the boy whispered, clutching tightly to the spirit's hand, "I wish for you and I to be together forever."

The genie smiled, crimson eyes soft with affection and aged wisdom. "Yes, master."

In an instant, the two became one.

**xXx**

**Jealousy**

And it hurt the others to realize that Yugi didn't need them anymore… that they were his chains, and Yami, his freedom.

**xXx**

**Out of Place**

The ball was spectacular: the food, delicious; the music, breathtaking; and—in the eyes of the people—the guests, quiet literally, divine. All the same, the young pharaoh stood in the corner, eyes downcast; his mind a million miles away.

_I do not belong here._

**xXx**

"**The Highwayman"**

_I'll come to thee by moonlight_, Yugi mentally recited, watching the starless Egyptian sky through his hotel window, _though hell should bar the way._

**xXx**

**Mine**

_My pharaoh. _A funny little phrase it was; a title exclusively his own. But though the people used it as a term of respect… well…

"My pharaoh?" Heba murmured, wrapping his pale arms around Atemu's waist. "Might I enquire as to our plans for this evening?"

With his brother, it seemed more a show of ownership. Atemu grinned, turning in the younger boy's embrace.

_Perhaps because it is. _

**xXx**

**Whole**

The finished puzzle gleamed: golden, sparkling, as if possessing a mind of its own… and for the first time in his life, Yugi felt utterly complete.

**xXx**

**Narcissism**

Yugi smiled into the frigid kiss, pulling away from the icy glass and beaming at his reflection in the mirror. "Good morning, Yami."

**xXx**

**Inside**

"It's okay," Yugi admitted softly, smiling at the anxious Anzu. "I might not be able to speak to him, anymore… but in spirit, I know he's always with me. In spirit, he'll never leave my side. So I'll never be alone again."

He twisted the golden ring on his finger and the conversation ended.

**xXx**

**Trinity**

Anzu felt her stomach curl, tightly clutching her Bible. _Father, Son, and Holy Spirit…_ she murmured, the revelation sending her reeling. _It _can't_ be…!_

But it could.

**xXx**

**Languages**

While Yugi was thrilled to be receiving "anonymous" love notes, he wished—for Yami's sake— that someone would tell him that no one wrote in hieroglyphs anymore.

**xXx**

**Gems**

Signaling for his entourage to stop, the young pharaoh paused to examine a vendor's prized ring; twin amethyst sparkled in their bed of hardened gold, winking like eyes. _Why do they call out to me? _

With a strange feeling welling up deep inside—like a memory he had long since forgotten—Atemu purchased the ring and continued down the street, twisting it around his finger.

**xXx**

**Chocolate**

Yami was a master of inventing games; to this end, Yugi grew increasingly suspicious whenever his lover said things like "I have a fun idea" while holding a bottle of chocolate sauce.

**xXx**

**Pyramid**

For his first birthday (well, his first birthday in over 5,000 years), Yugi bought Yami a special new puzzle: a pyramid-shaped maze stuffed with tiny metal balls—the object of which was to guide all of the balls to the hole at the top. It was a time-consuming diversion, and Yugi spent many amusing hours watching an increasingly frustrated Yami try to solve it.

**xXx**

**Smirk**

Gaping in exasperation at the enormous pile of winnings Yami was raking in, Yugi mentally resolved to _never_ take his lover to Vegas.

**xXx**

**Hand**

He hadn't realized how dependant he'd become; hadn't realized how he'd grown used to holding the other's hand… until that hand was gone.

**xXx**

**Ass Tag**

_(Yes, this is a real drama game)_

Despite himself, Yugi yelped—whipping around and shooting the older boy a startled glare. "What?" his senpai whispered with a growing smirk, amused by Yugi's blush. "You're it! Pass it on!"

Beyond the curtain, the audience laughed. Still rubbing his posterior, Yugi made as if to turn…

Then smacked a startled Yami back.

"Didn't say 'no tag backs,'" Yugi hissed, trying to look and sound superior, despite his (two pairs of) scarlet cheeks.

As his kohai flounced away, Yami grinned widely.

_I _knew_ there was a reason I joined drama._

**xXx**

**Mall**

Yugi smiled, watching as Yami bounced happily from booth to booth, drinking in all of the nostalgia the Egyptian-themed store had to offer.

**xXx**

**Hide and Go Seek**

"Finally found you," Yami grinned, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and refusing to let go.

**xXx**

**Little**

"You've gotten so big," Yami breathed, beaming in the sad, tender way that care-takers sometimes do. "I can't even call you 'little one' anymore." He chuckled, brushing a stray lock of blonde hair from his partner's face. "…I'm afraid that you won't need me, soon."

In the wake of this admission, Yugi smiled: his silhouette glowing in the rays of the setting sun; his eyes gentle with warmth and love as he held Yami's hand to his cheek and kissed it. "I'll always need you, mou hitori no boku," he whispered, lashes fluttering softly. "And I'll always be your little one."

**xXx**

**Sibling Rivalry**

She watched her brothers silently, concealed by shadows and a statue of Isis. As they laughed and talked and played with dice, she tried not to think about Atemu: how she loved him, how he didn't love her, how he was supposed to be _her _husband, and how Heba had stolen him away.

**xXx**

**Passion Fruit**

Lashes fluttered, tongues curled cutely, breathing hitched; in the heat of the moment, he couldn't help but lean over, ever so slowly, and trail his tongue down the sugary path left in the wake of the fruit's juice.

**xXx**

**Game**

"_Please _tell us this isn't what it looks like…?"

The pair exchanged glances: tangled and sweaty and nearly bare on top of the colorful plastic Twister mat. Then they grinned, feral and giddy, at the scarred teenagers clogging up the doorway.

"Nope. It's pretty much what you think."


End file.
